


a good day for a good boy

by jasontidds, kuro49



Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019 Treat, Consensual Somnophilia, Impact Play, Lactation, M/M, Mentions of Infertility, Nipple Play, Omega Jason Todd, Pet Play, Puppy Play, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Let's start the scene: A cage in the middle of their safe house, and Jason within it.Or, the one where only good boys get properly mounted.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	a good day for a good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasontidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/gifts).



> the token a/b/o treat. here's to a merry kinkmas! :D

Let's start the scene. 

A cage in the middle of their safe house, and Jason within it.

Set up with intent laid out like a careful construct made for his deconstruction alone, Slade plays a patient man. It’s a routine he doesn’t rush through when he pulls the reinforced steel door shut behind him, turns each of the three separate locks, and arms the bat-grade security system once more. Slade can be entirely silent if he wants but this scene being set is far from about being silent or even quiet for that matter. This is Slade measuring his steps with a plan as he approaches the cage.

Every sound of his boots meeting the floor is deliberate in its landing as Slade takes in every last detail laid out for him. From the cage itself, one that is large enough for a dog the size of a Great Dane, down to the riding crop placed neatly on top. Short of gift wrapping the whole thing and presenting himself on a silver platter to Slade, Jason has done his part of telling him exactly what he wants.

And Slade is appreciative. 

Of Jason. Of what Jason is capable of before Slade ever even came close into his life, of what Jason is still very much capable of now as he puts all of himself on display. Slade would be dead and buried deep beneath the earth before he stops reacting to the way Jason gets when he is like this: On his knees with his head bowed, eyes downcast to the bottom of the cage, his spine a curved line tense in anticipation.

The full weight of Slade’s gaze burns at the back of Jason's neck, settles it right above the leather collar wrapping just right around his throat. Lingers heavily over that place where their mating bite sits.

The kid is good with working himself down to this point, damn fucking perfect with it when he lays it all out. 

A ritual in and of itself when he has the leather going all the way around to be thread through the buckle that sits at the hollow of his throat. Always leaving just enough space between his skin and the edge of the collar to fit two of Slade’s fingers if Slade chooses to yank on that instead of the long chain itself. 

It is a special thing to have the kid do any of this for Slade, but even more so when it's pointedly not. Poignant when all of this is done at the benefit of Jason himself. It’s not all for Slade, and that’s what gets him going. That Jason has a choice in this and he still chooses to _stay_ when he fastens it close, snaps the chain to the connecting metal ring and leaves it free for his mate to take. 

And Slade takes it, each and every time.

He'd be a old fool not to.

It's a proof to them both when Slade winds the chain twice around his hand that Jason is not the only one in this safe house tied taut to this bond of theirs.

It’s not a warning for him to stay put. It’s a sign to _proceed_ when Slade drags the riding crop over the bars of the cage.

Beneath the rattling, it's hard to miss the sharp inhale Jason pulls through from between his teeth. Slade does it again, this time slower, the noise louder and more pronounced and it goes right to pooling heat in Jason’s gut as though the flat end of the crop is being drawn directly over his skin.

Lock unlatching, door swinging wide open, Jason only shifts then, having been waiting for this precise signal to go to the alpha that calls him his. Jason crawls out of the cage with defiance already coursing through his system. Because even when he is personally asking for this, Jason will seldom follow any of the expected rules when he is walking up to him on his bare feet. 

Unless Slade forces him down on all fours, Jason is about making Slade prove himself. 

Over and over again.

Jason stands to his full height, shoulders back, head cocked to the side, and he could almost be intimidating if the set of dog ears on his head isn’t just a little bit crooked even if they stand up straight. Velvety black, the ears resemble those of a German Shepherd with its tuft of auburn. 

In just a leather harness, Jason could almost resemble his Red Hood get up if he was stripped down and out of all his clothes, leaving him in just the straps that comprise of his gun holsters. There are two thick bands of leather pulled taut over his chest, one to sit above and one just underneath his tits. The black is striking against the skin, dark and stark against the pale expanse. When tightened to this degree, his chest is pushed up to stand out, drawing Slade’s eye with focus like nothing else. The third band of leather sits at the narrowest part of his waist, a strap on each side pulled vertically down to connect with two more to wrap around each thigh.

The leather is not worn in but they are soft where they bite into his skin when he tightens them to cinch at each point. 

Slade once asked him what it is about the harness that he likes. And Jason, flushing red at the cheekbones, he answered that it is the security of the whole thing. The way it wraps around him, tight in all the right places, like a carefully measured hug.

"Down."

Slow, Slade drags his eye from Jason's head to his toes, regarding him with intent, settling it to the ground by his feet. And the man is expectant when he tugs on the chain, each link clinking softly.

Jason doesn't drop to his knees, not immediately anyway. He pulls a toothy little grin that tugs crookedly at his mouth instead. "Do I get a treat for that?"

Slade barks out a laugh. "Only good boys deserve treats, and I don’t see any here."

Jason watches the way Slade holds the riding crop in a looser grip, the flat end of it tapping lightly over the top of the cage sitting next to them.

A simple flick of his wrist and the crop cracks along the side of the cage. 

The sound is sharp. Is lovely when it elicits Jason to flinch so visibly.

Shiver across his skin, a ripple in effect, Jason drops to his hands and knees.

The leather of his harness pulls taut as he presents himself to Slade. On all fours like an omega would for their alpha in heat, Jason is decidedly not in heat. Knows that sickly itching heat that would crawl beneath his skin intimately to want to avoid it like the plague when it robs the last of his grip with sanity when it is scratching itself out of him.

But the fact here still stands. 

That every single time Jason does this for his alpha, he does it out of his own volition.

Only so many can force Jason to his knees but only one can make him fall down to his knees without a fight.

And Slade takes in the sight each time like it’s the very first time between them. Slade takes his time even when it makes Jason thrum with impatience, raking his gaze over the slope of Jason's spine with his remaining eye. Pass the serrated edges of uneven scars from knives of every size, over starbursts of bullets and all the discoloration of burns to mar the skin, Slade finds the fluffy end of the tail plug swaying between Jason's legs.

Jason is relaxed into the position, the way his shoulders drop close enough to touch the ground, tension seeping out to gather at the points of him to meet the floor: toes and knees and elbows and palms pressing prone while his ass is up in the air, his slit presented to Slade all pretty and pink.

"Atta _boy_." Slade murmurs in praise, and he's the perfect alpha in that way, where he is never reluctant in his praises when they are deserved. 

It’s that build up, expectations mounting slow enough to have them both up at the edge. Jason knows exactly what comes next, knows it probably better than Slade himself before the man even motions to move an inch. Jason draws in on an inhale of anticipation in pure concentrate. 

This time, when Slade flicks his wrist, the riding crop comes down on Jason’s ass with considerable strength.

Makes a mark over flesh that Jason can't see but feel in the way his skin blooms over in a very brilliant red, Jason's exhale is a breathless little moan that comes out on a heavy shudder when the second strike follows suit.

Then the next one and the next after that.

He counts and he loses count.

Each of Slade's blows are made in quick succession of one another. Never quite giving him any time in between to sink into each burst of pain that always whites out to too fucking good. 

Jason bites back a loud yelp, startled damn near out of his own skin when Slade puts a hand down over the swell of his ass instead of the thin flat edge of the crop. Slade squeezes and it takes all of Jason’s strength, teeth sinking down on his bottom lip, to keep from letting out the breathy little whine that begs to fall.

Criss-crossed in red streaks and stinging sharply to burn hot to the touch, Jason’s pretty sure he won’t be sitting down without wincing for the next day or two. The pain is far from excruciating, his threshold on a very different level of a whole other scale if comparisons must be made. For that masochistic streak in him that runs wide and wild each time he catches that dangerous gleam to Slade's eye, there is just thrill and a tiny little wish that Slade would get downright _mean_ with him. 

Not cruel, just mean in that way Jason knows Slade is capable of being if he truly wants.

Tears sting at the corners of his eyes, Jason's vision blurs when Slade squeezes down again, this time hard enough to shift the plug still buried to the hilt inside of him.

"Slade." His alpha's name bitten from between his teeth, Jason sounds like he could beg if it gets him what he wants. "Stop _teasing_."

Slade lets go of him on request, and he is not silent or quiet.

Jason can't see without lifting his head from where he has it lying against the crook of his arm still on the ground but he can hear the sound of the chain dragging across the floor in Slade's grip. It's deliberate, and Jason doesn't have to look to know the shit eating grin that must be curling across Slade's face, especially when they both know how Jason personally mourns that loss of skin to skin.

Jason waits a beat for that command he knows will come. 

Listens for the way the armchair just a few steps away groans beneath the weight of Slade taking a seat. And just because Slade likes to remind him that he is the bigger asshole out of the two of them, he pauses a few more counts before he finally says exactly what Jason has been waiting for all night. 

"C'mere, puppy." 

If this is done for the purpose of anything even remotely close to procreation, Jason wouldn’t be here at all. 

Jason knows with every fiber of his being that he’s not capable of becoming pregnant and having it take. Not with the way the Lazarus Pit pulled him apart at the seams of all of his scar tissue and rearranged all of his pieces back together while leaving the empty spaces where his sanity should be to be topped up with rage. If life as who they are are reduced down to the bare bones, to the very simple notion of giving and taking, then Jason is pretty sure every last remnant of his qualifications as an omega is pretty much rendered to equate zero. 

Except his body never seems to pick up on any of the memos.

Because like clockwork, Jason always reacts to the way his alpha would fill up every hole of his with a well placed knot like this, with a heaviness at his chest, with a distracting sensation of feeling full even if it doesn’t look any different aside from the way his nipples are all perky and swollen and beading milky drops of translucent white. 

Jason’s face burns with it every time, especially now when he is sitting in Slade’s lap in a straddle while the man pinches a nipple between thumb and index finger, pulling at the soft puffy areola as Jason’s flush just keeps going further down. From his cheeks to his neck to his collarbones, it spreads out across his torso like a wildfire that Slade is pouring gasoline over.

Because it doesn’t just drip, it drips steadily.

“We decided on puppy play at your request, sweetheart.” Slade clicks his tongue at him once, like he is reprimanding him even as he keeps rubbing at the sensitive pink tip with the callouses all over his hands. Jason burns from the friction, barely eased by the way the runny mess is being rubbed all across his chest. “But all you’re doing is leaking from your tits like you’re some kind of dairy cow instead, maybe we should switch it up tonight.”

“Cut it ou—” Jason nearly bites down on his own tongue when Slade settles a hand against one of his pecs, pressing down on his handful eagerly and more than hard enough to cut the words coming out from Jason’s mouth into a whimper of what might have almost been a keen of the man’s name. “ _—ade_.”

The noise is one that gets Slade’s voice dropping into a growl, purposely infusing it with disappointment as he lets it rumble just under Jason’s jaw. Close enough to the jugular of his throat to make it a viable threat even if Jason has never quite known that feeling when he's alone with Slade.

“You’re not taking this very seriously are you, _pup_?”

Slade makes his point when he dips his head down to lap at one of Jason’s nipples. The cute pink gone entirely bright red with the attention Slade pays to it, drawing it into his mouth while the rough slide of his tongue rubs over and over again against the darkened tip. He licks and sucks on it insistently while Jason pulls at his hair, hand buried in the roots of his white strands while the man's beard scrapes deliciously over his ribs.

Jason feels like a live cable with all of the wires exposed when Slade gets him to this point with his relentless torture. His spine is arched and his mouth is parted on a loud wail with the pressure being released from his chest. He seeks for relief and flinches right back from the edge of it, going from pushing his tits closer to Slade's face to leaning away just to end up grinding down into Slade's lap.

Slade hardly minds it either way because he gets to mark him up like he's his own personal chew toy, biting down softly around the tender flesh, a sweet taste of milk blooming across his palate and then an even sweeter sound coming from his mate.

Good boys get properly mounted.

Or that’s what this game is supposed to be if played by the rules. 

Most often, it just devolves to the two of them fucking in the doggy position while Slade yanks at the chain to the rhythm of the way his hips snap against Jason's own until the omega is breathless with tears in his eyes. 

One memorable turn of this game of theirs, Slade had fucked Jason through the wide bars of the cage, pulled out just as his knot went down to watch his cum drool and drip from between the puffy slit. There were the faint imprints of the grate against the swell of Jason's ass from where he was pressed right up to the bars. Even as Jason slumped down, cheek rubbing against the padded cushion laid over the floor grate of the cage as the pointed dog ears sat at the top of his head, Jason had kept his ass in the air with the fluffy length of the tail draped to the side and over a hip so Slade could watch in appreciation of how his cunt is gaping for him.

Now though, Jason is dragged up from his lap and standing straight with Slade crowding him at his back.

Slade is careless as he takes hold of the tail plug at the base and he is purposely rough with it as he works the toy halfway out before he buries it all the way back in if just to hear the way Jason sobs with it. 

He is still filled up from when Slade came inside of him earlier in the day. When Jason had his thighs pushed wide apart, his hole stretched and accommodating as Slade pressed the blunt head of his cock into him, sheathing home all in one go, waking Jason from his adrenaline crash. Voice rough with sleep, eyes barely opening to gaze blearily at his alpha who had dragged him to the edge of their bed so he could fuck him good morning. Jason groaned at the way Slade always feels like the perfect fit inside of him even as he complained over how the alpha decided to say every single one of his _I miss you_ ’s.

“You’re making this up to me tonight when I can stay awake for longer than it takes to come.” Jason croaked out from beneath the pillow he held on to.

A welcome back told in the slow drag of Slade's hands across the sinew curve of his spine to settle so warmly at his waist, Slade chuckled, his mouth grazing across the back of Jason's neck as he sucked a brand new shiny bruise without sinking his teeth down on where he left their mating bite. “Pick your poison, kid.”

Slade gave him as long as it takes for them both to climax even if it was barely any time at all when they’ve been apart for almost a month, Jason in outer space while Slade picked up contracts all over the place so he didn’t have to come back to any of their shared safe houses without his mate. Jason came all over Slade's hand while Slade came inside of his hot drenched heat. Sentimentality is a terrible look on Slade Wilson but he still wears it like it’s the only thing left in his closet. 

Jason felt good, good enough to go completely pliant on their bed while tangled all up in their sheets. So, he let out a mock of a dog's bark.

Even muffled with the way he had his face half turned into the pillow held to his chest, it was an answer as good as any other.

When Slade pulled out, they both let out matching long groans before Jason was rolling on to his side so he wasn’t lying down in the wet spot on the bed where his slick left the sheets soaked. Slade didn’t always understand what Jason derived out of some of the games they played, but this one he _got_. He went for the bottom drawer and brought out the fluffy tail plug that was just shy of the same size of him when he went soft.

Jason’s eyes were already heavily lidded, misty in his post-orgasmic haze and halfway back into the sweet oblivion of sleep he probably gone without for the last few days of his mission if he was home two full days ahead of when Slade was expecting him. His legs still spread apart with the same ease each time that was Slade’s hands to push them wide open, he rubbed the toy against Jason’s slit until it was shiny with slick, dipped it shallowly into him a few times until he got the kid starting to try to fuck himself down on the toy in earnest before he pushed it all the way to the base inside of Jason’s ass, plugging him up so he was swollen with Slade's cum until he got back tonight.

A kiss dropped to the crown of Jason’s head, a tug of the blankets from out beneath him so he could tuck the whole thing over Jason, and his voice was low enough of an alpha rumble to get through to even the most basic of Jason’s omega instincts.

“I'll be expecting an enthusiastic welcome home later tonight then, puppy.”

And this is as enthusiastic as Jason knows when he greets him now.

When Slade finally pulls the whole thing free, Jason is clenching down on empty, sticky strings of Slade’s cum still clinging to the sex toy from where his hole glistens with it. And there is all of that shameless alpha bravado when Slade only gets even harder at the sight of that. Tail plug dropped to the ground, Slade doesn’t give Jason any warning when he steadies his cock at the base and pushes into his ass. The connecting chain at the collar is wrapped twice around Slade’s hand, it’s not yanked taut but it swings, the links clinking together each time he fucks into Jason from behind.

There is relief in the way his body opens up, all soft velvet heat, like it is made just for Slade to fuck.

In between each and every gulp for breath, there are all of these other noises falling from between Jason's parted mouth that Slade revels in. All of it gets to a fever pitch when Slade reaches around him to press three fingers into his omega's cunt. He is soaking wet and Slade is surprised there isn't a pool of Jason's slick all over the floor.

With the way Slade rubs his thumb against Jason clit, it barely takes Jason anymore than a couple of minutes with Slade filling him to the brim before Jason is coming all over his belly, dripping semen along with milk. 

In this state, Jason doesn’t need any prep at all. 

His whole body gives in, swaying to the way Slade slams into him on every brutal thrust as the man chases his own release. Jason knows he can do it only because he has done it once before, taken Slade’s alpha knot in his ass while his cunt clenches down hungrily on nothing more than a few rotor vibrators pushed so deep inside of him that he can feel them humming steadily against the opening of his cervix. 

Except this time Slade doesn’t even give him his knot. 

The man keeps it nudging at the rim of his hole like a promise he doesn’t keep when he comes inside of him only to press the tail plug right back inside of Jason, not giving him a moment of reprise or even a second where he isn’t completely filled in his hole. The plug nestles deeply inside of him, the familiar size and shape spreading him right back apart where he is all hot and wet from the rush of Slade’s cum once again. 

Slade chuckles as he presses his mouth just atop of where the collar sits, not one bit deterred at all with the way Jason can barely clench down against the three fingers that he continues to pump in and out of his cunt. Rubbing the rough pads of each digit inside of him, Slade is unyielding in his motions, loving the way it gets Jason dripping slick from between his slit almost as much as his omega is leaking milk from his tits.

He sucks a love bite into the skin, high enough that short of wearing a scarf around his neck, Jason isn't going to be able to hide the bruise.

"Close yet, pup?" Slade asks, crooning into his ear.

Jason looks to him from beneath his lashes, thick and dark and fanning across his flushed cheeks. He swallows thickly, mouth parting in reflex to breathe out. " _Yes_ , alpha."

It has never been about eternity or even anything as romantic as the rest of their lives. But when Slade sinks his canines over their mating bite again, reaffirming the bond that is made and remade each time they do this, Jason comes clenching down on three of Slade’s fingers.

A whine that tapers into a whimper when Slade fucks him through the duration of his orgasm, keeps going even after that until Jason is practically writhing on his fingers, cunt fluttering down around them. The tail sways between his legs while slick and cum is made into one big mess on the inside of his thighs as he tries to bring his legs together to get away. But all of it to no avail when Slade pulls the chain taut, forces Jason’s back to arch for him, making his spine into a bow as his fingers continue to rub maddeningly inside of him. 

Just three fingers inside of his cunt is not nearly enough to start but now it’s all mounting up to be too much when Slade keeps him in place in a tempered display of his meta-strength.

Jason gets off to exactly what Slade provides for him. And this time, it is no different when the scene is set and the scene is played out to a very satisfying end.

When Jason comes once again, a dry orgasm this time, he nearly sobs through it with how hard it hits him. Eyes squeezed shut, breaths coming in gulps, each one heaving from his chest, Jason is pretty sure he blacks out for a good few seconds there with his toes curling into the carpet. 

His grip bone white from where he tried to tug at Slade’s wrist, his mouth dry and wide as he tries to catch his breath still. 

“Still with me, pup?”

Jason groans, shoving weakly back against the hand that is carding through the sweat-soaked locks of his hair. His entire body is completely pliant in Slade’s arms. He can barely even lift a finger as Slade slowly works at each buckle to his harness, his hand rubbing where the edge of the leather straps are cinched tight against his skin. Gets the blood flowing again only to trail his fingertips down the dip of his spine, between the crack of his ass to touch the base of the plug, smoothing out the stray fur to get the tail sitting flat, loose synthetic strands clinging to the soft skin of his damp inner thighs. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Jason grumbles even if there is no bite to any of his words, drained to the core and aching so good from head to toe. Jason is buzzing from the inside out with all of Slade’s touches lingering so heavily over him. “You do this every fucking time to me.”

Slade’s laugh flashes teeth, baring canines that Jason can still feel the bite of at the back of his neck. Security in his place, like a constrictor knot that is near impossible to undone once it is made and tighten. Slade ties it over and over again with Jason in mind.

“Only because you fucking love it, kid.”

It’s danger down to the very edge with it coming so close to the throat, and Jason _lives_ for it.


End file.
